Current voice messaging systems do not enable a caller to modify or delete a recorded message once the caller has disconnected from the system. For example, a caller may leave a voice message, hang up, and then realize that he forgot to include certain information in the message. In order to provide this information, the caller has to leave a second voice message. This can be frustrating for both the caller, who may be embarrassed for leaving multiple messages, and the recipient, who has to listen to multiple messages in order to obtain all the information.
Additionally, current voice messaging systems do not provide caller-specific conveniences. For instance, current voice messaging systems do not allow an individual to establish greeting messages for particular callers. Although a person may record and store multiple greeting messages, more than one greeting message cannot be enabled at the same time. For example, a business person can record a greeting message appropriate for calls received during business hours (e.g., “We are currently helping other customers and will respond shortly.”) and a greeting message appropriate for after-hours calls (e.g., “We are currently closed. Our business hours are . . . ”) and can set a schedule with the voice messaging system so that the appropriate message is played at particular times of the day. However, an individual may desire to set a particular greeting for a specific caller. For example, an individual may be expecting a call from a friend, but an unexpected event may prevent him from taking the call. Current voice message systems do not enable the individual to set a particular greeting for this friend.
Furthermore, current voice messaging system lack a way to for a user to customize the order in which his voice messages are presented. Typically, voice messages are presented to the user in the order in which they were received. This can be frustrating for a person wanting to listen to a message from a particular caller before any others. For example, if a sale representative has received multiple voice messages, but wants to hear those from a particular client first, he has to navigate through each message, listening to each one at least in part so that he can determine which message is from the sought after client.
What is needed is a system and method for voice messaging that enables individuals to modify their recorded voice messages and to provide functionality customized to specific callers.